Recuerdo
by Asumi-chan
Summary: —Sé que es una tontería, algo infantil y que seguramente esté prohibido para vuestra raza pero… —comentó—. Me gustaría guardar un recuerdo tuyo, no sólo tu amuleto el cual aún conservo, sino algo más familiar —terminó con voz firme—. Una foto.


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Skip Beat! no pertenecen, son obra y autoría de_ _ **Yoshiki Nakamura**_ _y la revista_ _ **Hana to Yume**_ _._

 **Recuerdo**

—¿No… podré verte? —dijo en un susurro.

Tras pronunciar aquellas tres simples palabras sintió el peso de las mismas caer a sus espaldas. Era cierto, aquel encuentro había sido fruto de la casualidad. Un hecho fortuito que podía tardar lustros, incluso décadas en repetirse. ¿Cuántos años había tenido que esperar para volver a ver a su tan preciado amigo? Demasiado tiempo como para considerar la idea de que volviera a repetirse. Bajó la cabeza, pesarosa, sintiéndose pequeña y miserable. Volver a ver a _Corn_ era casi como un sueño, un deseo que los dioses le habían concedido por su ofrenda. Un regalo. Pero, al igual que en la historia de _Cinderella_ , el tiempo de _Corn_ en el mundo terrenal era limitado y dentro de poco las campanas marcarían las doce que indicaban su retorno a casa.

«No te vayas —pensó—. Todavía no».

Apretó los labios, sintiendo el irrefrenable deseo de llorar. Hacía mucho que la tristeza no anidaba en su pecho de forma tan pesada. Tenía que decir algo, debía de hacer algo. Cualquier cosa. Sabía que no podía frenar la marcha de su amigo, alguien como ella no tenía el poder de hacer tal cosa. Y, aunque pudiera, su esperanza de vida se vería altamente reducida si decidiera quedarse con ella. Jamás se perdonaría a sí misma si permitiera este hecho tan egoísta. _Corn_ debía convertirse en rey, viviría muchísimos más años que ella y gobernaría con justicia y sabiduría. Ese era su destino.

—¿Podríamos…?

Las palabras salieron de sus labios casi sin pensar, haciendo que cualquier cosa que fuera a hacer su compañero se detuviera en ese instante. Kyouko alzó la vista, mirándolo con los ojos vidriosos a pesar de que intentaba mostrar una sonrisa en su rostro. No podía llorar, no cuando por fin se habían reencontrado. Eso mancharía aquel recuerdo de una forma irremediable y quería atesorar aquel instante en su memoria como un hecho feliz.

—¿Sí, Kyouko-chan?

Su voz era suave y cauta. Su tono cariñoso y amable, tan familiar como desconocido.

—Sé que es una tontería, algo infantil y que seguramente esté prohibido para vuestra raza pero… —comentó—. Me gustaría guardar un recuerdo tuyo, no sólo tu amuleto el cual aún conservo, sino algo más familiar —terminó con voz firme—. Una foto.

Le miró a los ojos, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no llorar. Aquellos prados de color esmeralda la miraban estupefacto, como si la inusitada petición de la joven lo hubiera descolocado más de lo debido. Ella se mordió el labio, insegura de la respuesta que iba a recibir. ¿Acaso era posible que cumpliera su deseo? Él era un hada, un ser místico. ¿No sería peligroso si ella tenía una prueba de su existencia terrenal? Bajó la cabeza, mientras las dudas inundaban su mente. No, no podía permitir arriesgar la vida de _Corn_ por un simple capricho suyo. No ahora que se había librado de su maldición.

—Olvida lo que he dicho, ha sido una tontería —dijo con rapidez—. Lo último que deseo es que…

—De acuerdo.

—¿Eh? ¿De acuerdo? —repitió.

—La foto —respondió—, si es lo que quieres podemos hacernos una.

—Oh, no _Corn_ , no quiero obligarte si va contra las normas de las hadas —indicó—. Estoy segura de que no debéis dejar prueba de vuestra estancia terrenal. Si tomo esa foto te expondré y es lo último que quiero.

—¿Acaso tú la vas a exponer? —preguntó.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Yo jamás te pondría en peligro, Corn —replicó—. Pero ha sido una tontería…

—Si es Kyouko-chan quien pide tal cosa no es una tontería para mí —comentó—. Es cierto que hay algunas normas sobre dejar huellas terrenales…

«Lo sabía —pensó—. Sabía que debía de haber reglas».

—Pero no estamos hablando de desconocidos, sino de ti, Kyouko-chan —añadió con una sonrisa—. Sé que puedo confiar en ti y que si nos hacemos una foto la atesorarás de manera que nadie la pueda robar jamás. Al igual que hiciste con mi amuleto.

Kyouko sintió como su corazón latía rápidamente, siendo inundado por un efímero sentimiento de felicidad mientras mostraba una tímida sonrisa. Se sentía como una niña a la que le había concedido un inusual regalo, algo que no se merecía pero era capaz de valorar y apreciar. Se dio la vuelta sacando su móvil del bolso, el cual había puesto cautelosamente en modo vibrador.

—Gracias, Corn —susurró—. Espero que no te impor…

Sus palabras se cortaron cuando, al desbloquear la pantalla, vio al menos media docena de llamadas perdidas de Jelly Woods, haciendo que en unos instantes su rostro pasara de la euforia a la desesperación. ¿Cuándo había recibido tantas llamadas? ¿Por qué no se había enterado de la vibración de su móvil? Sentía como le temblaba el labio, eran demasiadas llamadas como para que solo se tratara de algo puntual, por lo que debía de tratarse de algo importante. Tragó en seco, pensando cuánto debería disculparse por su imprudencia, por haber olvidado completamente todo lo que la rodeaba al estar con _Corn_.

—¿Kyouko-chan? ¿Ocurre algo? Estás pálida.

—No… —susurró—. No pasa nada…

Lanzó un suspiro, conteniendo su alma de trabajadora. Ahora mismo podía darse un pequeño margen, estaba con _Corn_ , hacía años que no le veía y aunque se tratase de algo importante lo que estaba haciendo ahora también lo era. Ya los dioses la castigarían cuando fuera al infierno por escoger el placer al trabajo. Sin darse cuenta, _Corn_ se había levantado, colocándose a su lado intentando ver qué era lo que ocurría.

—¿Seguro? —insistió estando a su lado.

—Sí, de verdad —afirmó—. Sólo que se me había olvidado algo importante —aseguró—. Bueno, la foto —recordó—, hace mucho que no uso la cámara, ¿dónde estaba?

Movió las teclas, abriendo y cerrando varias pestañas emergentes hasta que llegó al álbum donde se habían guardado todas las fotografías que había hecho desde que obtuvo aquel teléfono. Apenas llegaban a la veintena, pero la mayoría de ellas se trataban de dulces que había comido, haciéndoles una foto para enviárselas a Kanae. Sin embargo, una de ellas destacaba del resto, llamando la atención de sobremanera al joven que estaba a su lado, cuyos ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

—Kyouko-chan…

—¿Uhm? —respondió distraída—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Esa es una foto de Tsuruga-san? —preguntó, señalando sin ningún miramiento la pantalla de su teléfono.

Los ojos de la joven se desviaron unos centímetros, clavándolos en la figura que dormitaba plácidamente sobre aquel vergonzoso regalo que le había hecho por su cumpleaños. Abrió la boca ligeramente, haciendo que sus labios temblaran mientras notaba como su sangre era drenada de todo su cuerpo con una espantosa rapidez acumulándose en sus mejillas. Intentó articular palabra, formar alguna frase que la excusara dignamente de la posesión de algo tan íntimo en su móvil, pero ninguna justificación le parecía lo suficiente buena y decir la verdad no era una opción, al menos no mientras _Corn_ luciera como su _senpai_.

Desvió la mirada hacia él, simplemente para encontrarse con sus enormes orbes verdes observándola fijamente. Estaba cerca, demasiado. Parecía entre curioso y confundido, sin saber muy bien cómo interpretar el porqué estaba en su posesión algo tan personal como la foto de alguien durmiendo apaciblemente. Ella parpadeó, sus ojos la inspeccionaban en busca de una respuesta que sus labios no llegaban a pronunciar. Y, de pronto, Kyouko comprendió que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, o por lo menos lo que sospechaba.

—¡Dijiste que no volverías a mirar! —bramó avergonzada—. ¡Para, _Corn_!

Sintió como la vergüenza se convertía en furia. Él se lo había prometido, le había dicho que no miraría más en sus pensamientos o en su pasado. Excepcionalmente lo había hecho cuando ella empezó a actuar al desconocer sus intenciones, pero había sido su culpa por reaccionar de aquella forma sin consultarle antes. Entendía que entonces se hubiera saltado aquella promesa, pero ahora era personal.

—No estoy mirando nada salvo a ti, Kyouko-chan —aseguró—. Te prometí que no volvería a hacerlo y no lo haré, sólo tengo curiosidad —afirmó—. Dijiste que Tsuruga-san y tú no tenían una relación amorosa, pero tienes una fotografía suya en tu teléfono y sólo de él.

Era cierto, en ninguna de las otras fotografías que había en el álbum salían personas, ni siquiera ella. La joven agachó la cabeza, intentando ocultar lo avergonzada que se sentía, incapaz de mirar a _Corn_ a la cara. Sabía que ya no era una persona pura, que por culpa de Shoutaro se había corrompido, pero el sentimiento de congoja y culpabilidad que estaba experimentando en estos momentos se debía a otros motivos.

—¿Me has mentido, Kyouko-chan? —preguntó.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡No! —respondió con rapidez—. No, Corn, yo jamás te mentiría. Es solo que… —musitó, intentado encontrar las palabras correctas—. Es solo que es un secreto.

—¿Secreto? —repitió—. Creí que entre tú y yo no había secretos —dijo en un tono de voz que hizo que la culpabilidad de la actriz aumentara.

—Y no los hay, _Corn_ , no quiero que los haya, pero es complicado —afirmó—. No es algo que te pueda decir, pero tampoco quiero esconder. Es simplemente que…

No podía decírselo al igual que no podía escucharle pronunciar su nombre en voz alta. Se había prometido a sí misma que guardaría estos sentimientos, que los atesoraría para que jamás nadie los pudiera notar. Había hecho aquella fotografía sólo para tener un recuerdo, un tesoro. Se esforzaría y aprendería a actuar frente a él, a ignorar el dolor que le producía pensar que pudiera casarse en un futuro con otra persona. Podía hacerlo, sabía que podía hacerlo. Pero no ahora, no estaba preparada para afrontarle, no todavía.

—¿Te gusta Tsuruga-san, Kyouko-chan? —Aquella pregunta, tan inesperada como certera hizo que alzara el rostro, quedando momentáneamente congelada mientras le mirada—. Por eso guardas una fotografía suya.

Deseaba responder que aquella conclusión era errónea, que había interpretado mal su reacción, pero hacer tal cosa sería mentir y no podía mentir a _Corn_. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo que sus futuras acciones la condenarían a un calvario con el que tendría que aprender a convivir. Una cosa era que el Presidente lo supiera, alguien que estaba tan obsesionado al amor era imposible que tarde o temprano no lo notara, pero admitir aquel hecho ante más personas lo hacía demasiado real.

Asintió, incapaz de dar una afirmación en voz alta. Se sentía pequeña y diminuta, ridícula y expuesta ante los ojos de su amigo. ¿Cómo reaccionaría él? Sabía que Corn también la quería, pero era un tipo diferente de amor. ¿Estaría enfadado? ¿Decepcionado? Si se sentía incapaz de ver la decepción en los ojos de su _senpai_ verlo en los de _Corn_ cuando lucía como su _senpai_ sería el doble de desgarrador.

El silencio la perturbó, no sabiendo muy bien cómo interpretar dicho hecho. Con lentitud abrió los ojos, temiendo encontrarse con los de él. Se había intentado mentalizar sobre que aquella declaración le disgustaría, que la rechazaría con rapidez al responder afirmativamente a su pregunta, que la convertiría a sus ojos en alguien vil y pecaminosa. Pero, ni en sus más remotos sueños, podía haberse preparado para contemplar aquella sonrisa que iluminaba el rostro de _Corn_.

«Está brillando —pensó—. Brilla como las estrellas».

—¿ _Corn_ …?

Su voz sonó dubitativa y algo temerosa. ¿Acaso aquel era el culmen del fin de la maldición? ¿Esa era su verdadera sonrisa? ¿La que durante años le habían negado mostrar? Recordaba haber visto su tenue sonrisa durante su infancia, pero no había sido ni un ápice tan radiante como en este momento. ¿Sería algún poder oculto de las hadas? ¿Algo que crecía con el tiempo y hasta ahora no había podido mostrar? Años reprimiendo su sonrisa habían dado como fruto aquella bella estampa y ella era testigo de ese momento.

—Estoy feliz —contestó—, estoy feliz por ti, Kyouko-chan.

—¿Por mí? —preguntó confusa—. Pero… no, _Corn_ , no es como piensas —aseguró—. Aunque me… —Las palabras murieron en su boca, carraspeó antes de continuar—. Aunque tenga estos sentimientos por Tsuruga-san no son correspondidos —dijo señalándose el pecho—. No es algo que pueda hacerse realidad o que yo desee que ocurra, no anhelo ser correspondida tampoco, sólo… —suspiró—. Sólo hice esa foto porque fui débil, incapaz de contenerme y deseaba… deseaba tener un recuerdo, como contigo —susurró—. Algo que pudiera atesorar.

Vio como _Corn_ fruncía el ceño, confuso ante su declaración.

—¿Cómo sabes que no eres correspondida? —cuestionó.

— _Corn_ —respondió en tono dulce y triste, como si estuviera hablando con un niño que no entendía la diferencia entre lo bueno y malo—. Tsuruga-san ya tiene a alguien que le gusta, alguien más que no soy yo. Además, soy su _kohai_ , jamás se fijaría en mí de esa forma.

—¿Acaso él te ha dicho eso?

Kyouko le miró, incapaz de entender como no podía comprender un hecho tan simple como que resultaba imposible para ella llegar a ostentar a alguien de la categoría de su _senpai_. Tal vez para las hadas todo era diferente, quizás un príncipe podía llegar a casarse con una doncella o una granjera si era su deseo. Pero en el mundo real las cosas eran diferentes. Él mismo le había dicho que tenía sentimientos por otra persona, una joven, pero que no se merecía la oportunidad de ser feliz con ella. Recordar nuevamente el rostro compungido de su _senpai_ la hizo entristecer, tanto por el hecho de que ella pensaba que él merecía obtener su propia final feliz como por el hecho egoísta de haber pensado que era imposible hacerlo.

—Sí, me lo dijo —afirmó. ¿Qué más daba que se lo hubiera dicho a Bou?

Vio como él apretaba los labios contrariado, ¿acaso pensaba que le estaba mintiendo?

—El caso es, _Corn_ , que estoy bien con ello. De verdad —dijo con voz calmada—. No necesito nada más que estar a su lado, aprender de él. No aspiro a nada más, no necesito nada más.

—Pero tú le amas.

Cerró los ojos, intentando ignorar el dolor en el pecho al escuchar esa palabra. No podía negarlo, era cierto, pero eso no significaba que pudiera aceptarlo con total naturalidad. Demasiado tiempo negando cualquier acción o sentimiento derivado de aquella nefasta emoción habían creado en su mente un comando de reacción defensivo, haciendo que cada referencia a ese tema por parte de cualquier persona fuera negada y rechazada sistemáticamente, como con el _Beagle_. Pero ahora era diferente.

—Da igual lo que yo sienta, _Corn_ —musitó—. No quiero hacerme falsas ilusiones o crearme quimeras en mi mente. Sé cuál es mi lugar.

Lo sabía. Siempre lo había sabido. Incluso antes de darse cuenta de sus sentimientos había comprendido que jamás podría aspirar a tal grado de afecto por parte de su _senpai_. Él la veía como una aprendiz, una compañera de trabajo y, a veces, la trataba como una cría que aún tiene muchas lecciones que aprender. Y estaba bien, feliz. Poder llegar a trabajar junto a él, compartir toda la experiencia de los hermanos Heel había resultado ser algo gratificante. Pese a estar a punto de culminar no se arrepentía de haber interpretado el papel de Setsuka, de haber aprendido de ella. Aunque reconocía que, tras finalizar su actuación, el sentimiento de vacío que iba inundar su pecho sería difícil de sustituir, al menos temporalmente.

Lanzó un suspiro moviendo con lentitud los dedos sobre su teléfono, preparando la cámara minuciosamente para poder realizar la fotografía que _Corn_ le había concedido. Se concentró, conteniendo los funestos sentimientos que aquella conversación habían hecho florecer, no podía estar triste, no cuando por fin había vuelto a ver a _Corn_. Ese era un momento feliz, y así debía ser inmortalizado.

—¿Preparado? —preguntó mostrando una pequeña sonrisa que esperaba que sacara a su amigo de sus pensamientos.

Él la miró, en su rostro podía ver que aún se encontraba confuso por su declaración. Quizás en su mente aún era un adolescente, un niño incapaz de comprender como alguien no podía querer a su preciada amiga cuando él la tenía en tan alta estima. Si tuviera más tiempo podría hacerle entender, explicarle cómo funcionaba el mundo terrenal. Pero no tenían más que ese pequeño lapso hasta que todo terminara. Sintió como acercaba su rostro hasta el de ella, quedando perfectamente los dos enmarcados en la cámara. Kyouko amplió la sonrisa incapaz de no pensar que, de alguna forma, estaba siendo consentida. Estaba a punto de pulsar el botón cuando el suave aliento de _Corn_ rozó su mejilla, llamándole la atención.

—Kyouko-chan…

Ella se giró, alertada por su llamada, cuando sintió los suaves labios de su amigo sobre los suyos. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, incapaz de contener su sorpresa. Apenas escuchó el _flash_ debido a que sin querer había accionado la cámara. Su mirada estaba fija en él, hasta que, lentamente, vio como sus ojos verdes, vivaces y claros, volvían a abrirse. Kyouko se encontraba en shock, sintió como sus mejillas volvían a sonrojarse, esta vez sin ser capaz de luchar en su contra.

—¿ _Corn-n_ …? —susurró con un ligero tartamudeo, incapaz de hablar correctamente—. ¿¡Por qué!?

Su mente iba a toda velocidad, intentando sin conseguirlo procesar toda la información que estaba recibiendo. _Corn_ la había besa… ¡La había besado! ¿¡Por qué!? ¿Acaso la maldición no se había roto ya? ¿A qué se debía ese beso? Una palabra cruzó su mente, durante una fracción de segundo el término « _Playboy_ » surgió, pero pronto fue descartado. Si en sus pensamientos llegaba a asociar aquel genérico término con _Corn_ tal vez su mente explosionaría ante tal revelación. Por lo que fue relegada a un rincón oscuro donde todas las señales, gestos o palabras cuyo significado pudieran trascender en algo más eran desterrados.

—Kyouko-chan… —dijo con voz cálida—. Estoy feliz de haber nacido. Sólo porque he sido capaz de conocer a Kyouko-chan. —Hizo una ligera pausa, como si el reconocimiento de tales palabras fuera algo significativo—. Estoy feliz de haber nacido como yo.

— _Corn_ …

El se alejó, acercándose sin miedo a la barandilla que los separaba de una caída de casi siete metros. Y, sin pensarlo, se subió encima de esta. Ella parpadeó, confusa, sin comprender sus actos. Aquello era peligroso, él no tenía sus alas, no podía hacer magia, se lo había dicho. ¿Qué planeaba hacer?

—¿ _Corn_ …?

—Debo irme ya —comentó.

—¿Eh?

¿Irse? ¿¡Cómo!? Aún no había recuperado del todo sus dotes de oratoria, por lo que aquel exabrupto fue lo único coherente que su mente pudo articular.

—Kyouko-chan, gracias —pronunció en tono dulce y cándido—. Veámonos otra vez.

Quiso gritar, pero fue incapaz de que una sola palabra saliera de sus labios. Intentó correr hasta su lado, pero sus piernas colapsaron haciendo que tropezara antes de poder dar una zancada. ¡Él no podía volar! Cuando llegó al borde de la barandilla, sujetando fuertemente su teléfono en la mano _Corn_ había completamente desaparecido. No había rastro de él, ni siquiera había dejado una estela de polvo estelar como ella siempre había soñado que debía ocurrir cuando se desvanecían las hadas.

Bajó la vista hasta su teléfono, observando la foto que plasmaba su reencuentro con _Corn_. En ella se podía observar el muy vergonzoso estado en el que ella se encontraba al recibir un beso de él. Pero no importaba, nada más importaba simplemente que se hubieran vuelto a encontrar. Lo apretó contra su pecho, mientras que en su mente se repetían una y otra vez las últimas palabras que éste la había dicho. Sus caminos volverían a cruzarse, estaba segura de ello.

—Es una promesa, ¿verdad?

 **Esta historia simplemente es un final alternativo al capítulo 211 de Skip Beat! llevaba años casi escrita sin saber como terminarla, pero finalmente pensé que la mejor forma de hacerlo era igual que la historia original. Espero que os haya gustado. Ya sabéis críticas, sugerencias y amenazas de muerte todas van al mismo buzón. Besos.**


End file.
